User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:B1bl1kal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 18:50, 2011 November 5 No need to thank me. I'm just happy to help out, aside from I'm also pretty friggin' with spelling (correct spelling), gettin' the good pictures, & bringin' right info. Lol :) ... Best regards b1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Plus the movie is cool with the same music from Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice sigment, the cool special effects and my 3 favorite villains Morgana le Fay, Maxim Horvath & Abigail Williams, added to my massive collection of my favorite bad guys. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) If any of yous guys need some help, call me & I'm there. Ciao :) ... Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Emily Windsnap hey, I've been trying and trying to add a background to this wiki but I'm not very teachy. :( I've looked it up but the explanations don't make any sense to me. Do you know how to do it? If u do, please go ahead, cuz I'm completely lost. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ I wished I could help ya out, but unfortunately I'm still busy and I'm also kinda a bit new to this wiki since I came across it last year. I'm sorry. :-( I gotta go. Take care of yourself... Best regards Don't cha judge me! 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D ~~Emily Windsnap~~ Not a problem girl. Any time. ;-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Forestfire3, I just wanted to let you know there's someone else on this wiki besides you and Emily Windsnap. Forestfire3 21:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Forestfire3Forestfire3 21:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey no worries, it's cool. I just think it's ok to meet new people and of course getting additonal set of hands for helping. That's all. Oh yeah, where are my manners? Btw, It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm B1bl1kal. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing? Um... your supposed to answer to peoples messeges on THEIR talk page, NOT YOURS. You just sent me a messege on your talk page. LEAVE them on MY talk page. Forestfire3 18:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Forestfire3Forestfire3 18:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC):) I'm so sorry. I forgot to sent you guys new messages and talk to y'all. Been so frickin' busy lately today. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Oh i wasn't complaning, i though you left me a messege for me on YOUR talk page insted of mine, cause then you would be leaving them for your self. Sorry if you though i was complaning that you weren't leaving messeges. It's ok. You weren't complaining at all. It's cool. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Skull I didn't know it showed the name. I just named it that on my computer, I just gave it a random name. I can change it to like, Sorcerer brought back to life or something like that, I don't really know... I think I can help out with that. I better go. See ya tomorrow. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Images I got it on google Images, I don't know ware else you would get them... hehe Holy crap, me too! Man, it's a small world after all. Hahahaha...! Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah most people use google images, haha :) Seriously. :-) Best regard B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Friends Too! Do you know anyone who's seen The Sorcerer's Apprentice? if you do, please tell them about this wiki k Forestfire3 04:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Forestfire3Forestfire3 04:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you got it. I'll tell one of my friends about it. It should be fun. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Polls We need to make more "polls!" and if you don't know what one is or how to make one, ask me. They're just little things you vote on for fun. There's one on my profile :) I need to get Emily Windsnap back on here. Sounds like a plan. If you need somebody that's gonna vote on something, count me in. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Not Judging Hey man, I'm not here to judge you, but it seems as though you can't take a little competition. I'm not saying that this is true, but it sure seems like it. Like the fact that every time forestfire3 posts a picture, you take it off, then put it back on without his name on it! Just sayin. I mean, gosh, it's just a wiki. It's not all about being #1 Now, you might have different reasons for doing this, but seriously, it's kind of annoying. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ I know. I'm not trying to be competitive or selfish or anything like that. I'm just trying to help that's all. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Villains wiki k, no prob! :) but you might want to make sure you're not coming across as that way. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ No. Why would I? :-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Mine :) but i won't stay on that wiki. I'm just spreading the news of this wiki though it. Forestfire3 23:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC)forestfire3Forestfire3 23:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool. & It's ok. Sometimes I'd be doin' the thing you're doin', & that is to spread the word. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hey, B1bl1kal, Just made my first edit and.. yeah, hi. You seem to be a high editor here so I'll probably be asking you a lot of questions. The Sorcerer's Apprentice seems real interesting, doesn't it? The way they make magic and all, and the way magic looks n it... Yeah, it's pretty cool. Thanks. I'm just like servin' the public good. I loved The Sorcerer's Apprentice. It's one of my favorite movies. It got some of my favorite movie stars such as Nicolas Cage ("Cameron Poe" from Con Air), Alfred Molina ("Doc Ock" from Spider-Man 2) & Alice Kridge ("Christabella" from the first Silent Hill movie). I agreed; it's pretty tight & the magic is shown in that movie & everything, unbelievably frickin' good, yo. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, lolz. Did I forget to put in my signature? Oh.. sorry ._. ahaha uuummm yeah, i'll do it in the future. Sora Heartblade (talk) 08:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol it's ok. No worries. & same here too, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice to See U (choptopbbq) nice to see another fan of the sorcerer's apprentice so hey I just started a new wiki and I was wondering if you would like to be a admins on it? if no its cool just let me know. Hey Choptopbbq. Nice to see ya. I wish but I can't. Got a lot of work to do I'm afraid. But I wish you good luck with your new wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message. I'm tackling the pages bit by bit, so you'll definitely see more of me very soon! About the Chernabog page, in fact I've just looked into it and fixed a few things, but thank you for your contributions as well! The biggest problem with this wiki is "Grammar" and "Typos", which I'm working hard on improving at the momemt. Hint: remember to use "past tense" always! Hope to see you again! Suenkachun (talk) 03:07, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! I couldn't agreed with b you more, my firend. Me too. Have a good one, buddy! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Wildesheer (talk) 22:05, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Deletions Hi. I cleaned out the deletion candidates. Have fun on the wiki -- Wendy (talk) 05:26, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, Merrystar. You rock, girl! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:15, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Revelation of the Parasite Spell I decided to look at the film today and discovered through an audio description of the film that the Parasite Spell does indeed sap the life out of whoever it's used on, meaning that Drake and Abigail were killed by Horvath. This revelation really sucks! --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 16:21, November 2, 2016 (UTC) I know right? It pisses me off big time. I really loved Abigail Williams for good reasons. I wish she would team up with Morgana le Fay against Dave in the final fight as mentioned in the movie's early script. Hell, sometimes I really do wish she used the Parasite Spell on Horvath in a heartbeat before the final battle. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:09, November 2, 2016 (UTC)